An escalator has become known from laid-open specification JP 2001163562 in which the individual steps of the step belt are provided with a drive. The drive comprises an electric motor which is integrated in the step body and which at each side drives a leading and a trailing axle, wherein gearwheels arranged at ends of an axle engage stationary racks. The current feed for the electric motor takes place by means of power rails and wiper contacts.
The two gearwheels provided per step cause excessive noise when meshing with the racks. The step has to be precisely guided so that the gearwheels cleanly engage the racks. Moreover, such a drive mechanism with pulleys, belts or chains, axles, gearwheels and racks is mechanically complicated, expensive and high in maintenance. Problems with synchronism arise due to driven step rollers and driven chain rollers.
The present invention provides a remedy to the shortcomings of the prior art. It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the known equipment and to create drive equipment which, in a simple mode and manner, drives a step or a plate of, respectively, a step belt or a plate belt.